The Beginning to the End The Beginning: Zethos
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: Book one of [The Beginning to the End] Saga, tales of the adventures of Zethos, Minecraftia's first savior. Herobrine has gotten sick of his brother, Notch's reign, and plans to end it once and for all. A young Canadian is transported into Minecraft somehow, and he is supposed to be the one to stop this madness! Will he succeed? Read on!
1. Minecraft's Creation and The HECK?

Chapter 1

The universe, a place, a location of infinite emptyblockiness. A place without happiness or sadness. A place without peace or fighting. A place without light or darkness. A place without creatures of any kind. A place without any force. A place without any elements….

A small glowing ball appeared, or spawned into the void, a light so bright it illuminated the entire universe. Light pulsed, or rather exploded out of the object, engulfing everything in it's warmth.

Blocks flew everywhere, giant chunks of raw rock blasted out of nothing, and clustered together into a ball. They formed the Minecraftia as we know today. Blocks of gasses clustered together and ignited, forming a sun so bright and hot.

Then slowly, the object created a strange, blue, glowing stone, and cast it down to Minecraftia, where life sprung.

Slowly, the blinding light of the object faded, and we saw clearly what it, or rather **he**, was.

The most holy and original being in Minecraft, Notch - he was there in his trademark brown ragged T-Shirt. Suddenly, 22 other gods popped into existence, some of the most notable were: Dinnerbone, Grumm, jeb_, and C418. Together, they shaped the Minecraft universe.

But, there was an evil god that only wanted destruction. He went by the name of Herobrine, and became known as the most unholiest being ever existed. He would tear apart entire chunks, create unholy mobs, and grief players. This was how Minecraftia was created.

A few times, Minecraftia was almost destroyed. But heroes had always saved the land from it's bloody fate. One of the greatest heroes known to Minecraftia was called Aeron. Each of these heroes were not from Minecraftia, but the players themselves. But before I tell you about the history of Aeron and all that other stuff, I have to tell you this story.

In the land of Minecraftia, a bloody war was raging. To see hundreds of bloody dead corpses was something everybody saw when they woke up in the morning, like how you saw your breakfast every morning.

But then, nobody had ever slept peacefully, there was always people who were on the watch for Creepers and other mobs of the night.

Herobrine had gotten sick of his brother, Notch's reign and was setting out to end it. However, he must defeat all villages in Minecraftia to gain enough souls to travel to the Aether.

"Your highness! The 8th out of a total of 10 defense lines have collapsed! We are currently out of sponge, redstone, glowstone, lava, gold, and lapis lazulli! Emerald is scarce..." A servant wearing a black robe, meaning that he/she was the highest rank of servants, rushed in and blabbered.

The queen - Helena Bolton, stood and immediately called for a servant in her regal and emotionless voice: "Call the priest immediately. We must seek help from Notch." A white robed servant, which meant that their rank was lower than black robed servants, answered the call. He immediately bolted off without a moment to lose.

**Zethos****'****s POV**

My name is Zethos. I live in Vancouver, British Columbia of Canada. I, am of course a Canadian. I am 13 years old and go to school like any ordinary teenager.

The sound of raindrops outside made the class of even more boring, which usually happens. I am distracted easily, and will wake up if someone even crawls into my room. Looking at my watch, oop! 3:03, the bell rings, and my day is now mine. Actually, the rest of the week is mine. I start packing up, and head out the school door into the heavy shower.

My mother's BMW arrives, and I climb in. She scolds me for making the seats dirty like I usually do. Arriving back home, I go directly to my room, grabbing a bowl of ice cream on the way in. I booted up my Macbook, and opened up Minecraft. Yeah, I am a spoiled kid.

The launcher bounces open, and I click on the play button. Thunder strikes directly next to my room window, scaring the hell out of myself, making me topple over. Everything seems to go in slow motion as my chair falls backwards, and suddenly, a black hole opens up in the middle of the computer display!

I was being wrenched from the chair, and sucked towards the screen. _Oh no shit, I__'__m gonna break the display! _I flail frantically as I...go right through!

**Nobody****'****s POV**

"Oww...!" Zethos muttered as he rubbed his head, he was laying face down in sand. He flipped face up, and saw...cube clouds?! Zethos immediately sat up, and noticed that every single thing in this place was made out of blocks. "Omigosh! Dammit! I...am...in...Minecraft! This is awesome!" He yelled out. "Wait..." He muttered, lost in thought, and realised what that meant. He couldn't get back to the real world. He patted the ground, panicking, in hope to find a portal of some sort. But there was none. And the situation dawned on him. He was trapped, in a hostile environment which likely has no respawn, and he had absolutely no resources.

"Shit..." Zethos muttered as he began to walk towards the nearest tree and punching it - the most basic movement in this apparent world.


	2. A Surprise Party

Chapter 2

**Nobody****'****s POV**

Zethos panted, leaning against a tall birch tree. He had been karate chopping trees for the previous 3 hours or so Minecraftian time. His T-Shirt was drenched in sweat (which probably wasn't possible in Minecraft anyways since the cube humans don't sweat...), and it was noon.

With his 52 blocks of assorted wood blocks, he made 208 random planks, mostly oak. Zethos began to build a frame for his house, which was a tiny 10 x 6 log cabin. He didn't leave any window space since he had no glass.

After a few hours of building, Zethos stood back and admired his...crude little wooden box. "This'll do anyways." He thought out loud as he stepped in, and realised that it was too dark. "I better find some coal..." He said and placed a crafting table and making a wooden pickaxe.

The sun was at 50 degrees to the west, and Zethos's shadow was stretched long to the east. He found a mountainside of exposed stone, and began to mine. Luckily, he found coal after digging in for only about 10 blocks or so. Beginner's luck, actually, not-so-beginner's luck since he had been playing Minecraft since it came out..

Zethos turned out of his mine, and realized that it was sun down. Hostile mobs were spawning everywhere, Zombies were already forming ranks and charging him.

"Ahhh!" Zethos yelled a battle cry before ramming into a zombie and breaking out. He sprinted all the way back home and slammed the door, huffing and puffing.

"I better make some torches..." Zethos muttered silently as he crafted 4 torches, which he placed on the 4 walls. "There, now no monsters will spawn, hopefully." Zethos said, and he sat down, and fell into a deep sleep in a corner of the house.

The first thing that Zethos learned in the morning, was that wooden planks do not make a good bed. His back was aching, and his hands and feet were cold and numb.

Zethos rolled onto his face, and pushed himself up lazily. He walked out of his house, and enjoyed the morning air. There was a stream nearby, which he used to wash and clean himself. Strangely, the clothes he had worn could be taken off, and popped into small miniature items. He killed 4 sheep, and used one's wool to make a towel to dry himself off.

He trudged back to his house, and reached for the door. Suddenly, a _BANG! _Behind him made him jump. He lost three hearts and was blasted off into the air. Zethos was now on top of his little log cabin, and examined the situation: A Creeper hand blown up, and ruined the front wall of his house. "Shit, bloody hell..." He unleashed a string of curses before jumping off the roof - a foolish thing to do since he lost another half heart - and began to repair the house.

The sun dipped below the horizon once again, and another day in Minecraft passed. _I wonder how my family and friends were doing with my disappearance? _Zethos thought as he fell into a dark sleep...

"Mmm..." Zethos muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He was getting hungry, and sat up. He was shocked by what he saw: He was in a sky dimension, probably the Aether. Strange trees and rocks were floating all around him, and angels were surrounding him, dancing in a circle.

"Notch calls for you...come..." They said, before grabbing ahold of each of Zethos's limbs and dragging him off. _Notch, isn__'__t that the bald dude who made Minecraft? Maybe he can tell me what is going on, this must be a new update or easter egg or somethin__'__... _He thought, and allowed the holy creatures to drag him along.

**Zethos****'****s POV**

Holy god, was my first reaction from seeing the grand palace on a floating island, surrounded by waterfalls. The structure was made of quartz, and glowstone rings circled it from top to bottom. "Wow..." I muttered, dumbstruck before entering the gates.

The halls were full of golden head statues of the Mojang team. Glowing diamond lights was hanging from the roof, illuminating the area with a mysterious, holy blue light.

Zethos was brought up 6 sets of stairs, before reaching a large acacia wood door. The angels set him down, and said: "From now on, you must go, go by yourself..." The angels then disappeared into thin air. He stepped forwards, and slowly knocked on the door.

The knock made a echoing sound, and from it anybody would've known that the room it was leading to was very, very big. **"****Come in.****" **A voice boomed. And Zethos opened the door slowly, and stepped into the holy presence of Notch, The Holy One, The Mojangnist, The Programmer, The Father Of Things All Minecraftian.

Notch was at least 50 feet tall, and was in his casual clothes: a ragged brown T-Shirt, and grey pants.

"**Welcome, my child, to Minecraftia.****"**


	3. Is It Just Me, Or is Everyone Bonkers?

Chapter 3

**Nobody****'****s POV**

Zethos gawked in awe, the creator, of Minecraft himself was standing before him.

"But what, may I ask, causes you to bring me here?" Zethos politely asked. **"****The prophecy has spoken, a man by the name of Zethos shall come from another dimension, and save Minecraftia from it****'****s destruction.****"** Notch said, spacing out. "But, a land so vast, how could it be destroyed? Like there might be some meteors in Minecraft, anyways. And if there was, I am not an astronomer. Happy to be of help, but how CAN I help?" Zethos unleashed a volley of questions.

Notch sighed, and spoke in a dark tone, **"****My brother has grown impatient, he wants the Overworld for himself. A breach recently has been made, and swarms of his armies have been pouring out of the Nether and corrupting the land.****" **"How am I supposed to save this land then? I'm not superhuman, I can't beat up an entire army." Zethos protested. **"****A special energy resides within of you. When I created the universe, I had sent 7 different shards of light to the real world. Each embedded onto a player, who was destined to protect this world if any harm came to it.****" **Notch explained.

"And if I refuse?" Zethos questioned, or rather shot back. **"****All of Minecraftia will crumble, and the mobs will take over Minecraft, rendering it useless. At the end, a fabric between time and space will open, and the Aether will be consumed by the Nether too, but at the very very end...it will have reached our world too...****" **

Zethos thought of the zombie pigmen and ghasts, the blazes, the creepers...and how helpless would his friends and parents be as they teared them to shreds…_No! I won__'__t let that happen! _

"I will help them." He said, with a renewed and fiery determination. "What should I do?"

"**This sword, crafted using light matter in the holiest fires, and cooled by the holiest waters. You shall only use this sword to slay the evil, and it will help you in your greatest times of crisis. Let it be a light, and guide your way. Head north, to the kingdom of Gheshantia, you are awaited there.****" **Notch then waved his left hand, and a sword that radiated warmth appeared in Zethos's hands. The blade was light green, with a look of brushed metal. The hilt was pure titanium, and at the end of the blade, a diamond the size of a gold ball was smelted. It was strangely light, appearing to have no weight at all! **"****You are the element of WIND. If you concentrate, you can summon it and execute powerful attacks with it.****"**

Then with a wave of his right hand, a portal appeared. **"****Now go, we do not have much time to waste. May the chunks be with you.****" **Zethos bowed, then said a "Thank you." before leaping into the portal, clutching the blade tightly.

Suddenly, he was back into his house. Lying down in his bed, the only thing that proved that it was no dream was the sword he was currently hugging. With a yelp, he sat up - and realized that it couldn't cut himself at all, it simply passed through when he tried, like a ghost.

"Urgh..." Zethos grumbled as flipped over and sat up. "I better get going then." And he proceeded to brake down his chest and bed. The sun was still to the east, so could guess that north was to his left. Zethos closed his little cabin's door, then looked at it one last time before trekking off.

The trees thinned as snow drifted down slowly. The hills biome slowly converted into a mountainous cold taiga biome, snowy mountains stretched out in all directions, pine trees covered everywhere.

Nightfall found Zethos sitting atop a cliff, which he had parkoured up. There was a 2 block jump and the monsters were too stupid to make that so he was fine. Smoke was rising from a distance, and the shadowy shape of a wall could be seen.

"I'm coming, hold on." And the hero leapt off the cliff, glowing blade drawn, into the unknown and darkness.


	4. The Value of Respect

Chapter 4

**Somewhere In an unknown dimension**

"_Have you secured the city yet?__" _A voice rasped from a lone figure resting on a throne of pure Netherrack.

Something regarded this question for a few moments, then a voice echoed from the darkness: _"__No, my master. Their defence lines have been weakened to a point of collapse. We will soon claim victory, and rise into the Aether.__" _

The shadowy life form on the throne breathed in heavily, and rasped: _"__Good. Now begone.__" _With a wave of his hand, a wave of darkness poured through the room and sent the servant sprinting away.

**Nobody****'****s POV**

Zethos ran through the night swiftly with the speed the sword had given him, he hid behind trees once or twice from the things that go bump in the night. The wall was in viewing distance, and he saw the problem, it was under siege.

Zethos raised his sword, and called for power from Notch. The sword pulsed bluish-green, and power fuelled him. He concentrated slashed in a wide arc, and a blinding gust of wind swept out of the sword and disintegrated the hostile mobs around him. It continued to sweep on and sent more of the mobs back to the Nether.

A voice suddenly spoke to Zethos: **"****You have awakened the wind power which resides within the blade. The more evil mobs you slay, the more energy the blade will gather. Therefore, the more wind energy attacks you can execute.****"**

Suddenly, a idea popped into Zethos's mind, he began to charge energy, experience orbs flowed into him. Then he jumped and spun in the air like a top, unleashing the supercharged power inside of the sword at the same time.

A tornado formed, with a hovering Zethos as the eye, and run through the ranks of the monsters, wrecking havoc and either killed them or sent them running back to where they came from. The wind slowly subsided, and he dropped down, utterly exhausted.

Soldiers were now climbing down the walls, carrying support potions and food. They rushed to their timely saviour and offered him them.

One of the soldiers suddenly gasped: "The sword, that's the symbol we were supposed to look for!" The others noticed it too, and kneeled: "We welcome you, the great soldier of Notch. You must come with us to the city, all of this world is in grave danger."

Zethos took a piece of pork from one of the soldiers, and stuffed it in his mouth: "Yeah, I kind of already knew that." He wiped the juice dripping down his chin with his sleeve, and said: "I'll go. Where to next?"

A moment later, Zethos was sitting in the tent of the general. "This is our 8th defence line, all of the others have collapsed. We would have too if it wasn't for you." General Abrahams said, then cleared his throat: "Ahem, by the order of Queen Rosia, you must come to the capital city - Geshantia. Half of us shall accompany you, and half shall stay."

**Some time later, in the cliff of hidden paths**

"Everyone stay close, bandits usually make attacks at this time of the night." Abrahams said as he huddled with 2 guards alongside him. Everyone who had a weapon had it drawn and at ready, no matter bow sword or lance.

Suddenly, a eerie screech rebounded of the walls of the canyon they were traveling in. The crescent moon glow through the dense fog made the situation even creepier.

The sound was right above them, nothing could be seen. "All ranks prepare for battle!" Abrahams yelled. The small army consisting of 125 people crouched nervously and tensed.

Suddenly, large black wings swooped out of nowhere, and grabbed one of the soldiers and lifted him by his legs away. He attempted to hack the monster's legs, but it proved futile. "Help me….!" He yelled as his voice got smaller and smaller, fading away.

The swooping sound was once more above the 124 people, once 125. It dived once again, dark webbed wings covering it, making it's body unseen and protecting it. But this time, Zethos was ready.

Zethos had charged his sword so that it trembled like a revved chainsaw in his hands. He quickly let burst a gust of wind, blowing him at the gigantic creature. Then released all of the stored energy in his sword, the entire area pulsed green.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as one of the monster's arms were hacked clean off, black acidic blood spurted out, and vaporised all of the plants on the ground. All of the soldiers immediately stepped back, and the ones with bows started nocking arrows and firing. But all attempt seemed futile, only Zethos could do any real damage.

The now visible bat tried flying away, but ended up falling from the damage. It was at least 8 stories tall, and had razor sharp teeth.

Zethos leapt up and attempted a uppercut to the bat's chin, which failed as it was prepared, and brought up one of his wings - which were as hard as steel, and parried the attack. _This is no use! It__'__s wings are too hard even for the light matter. _Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

Zethos tried to make a connection to science class…_Bats__' __eyesight are terrible, they usually use radars. I__'__m going to take a hunch! _He thought as he summoned wind once again, blowing up rocks and dust.

It turned out that Zethos's plan worked, since the bat was now turning around and around slashing out at the air. He sneaked behind the bat, which took no notice of him.

He jumped and initiated a vertical cut infused with wind at it's neck, and brought the ugly head right off.

Everyone cheered as Zethos fell towards the ground. Soldiers swarmed under him and caught him, then began throwing him in the air.

"Hooray for Zethos! The legendary hero that saved us all! He whom took down a massive bat monster single handedly!" Zethos blushed, and relaxed. At least he had found what he was good at in the world - monster slaying.


	5. The Tenth Defence

Chapter 5

**Nobody****'****s POV**

The rest of the trip was wonderful joyful for Zethos. Everyone simple trusted him and relied on him. They relied on him to take down huge monsters in which they fail in. His wind attacks and skill combo have made him a legend among the ranks of the soldiers.

After a rough 9 days of travel, they reached the tenth and final defence line at just twilight. The massive and long wall towered above them, and fires were blazing, lighting the surrounding grass hills with light.

"Who goes there?!" A guard shouted from the top of the tower. "It is I, Captain Abrahams of the 7th division!" Abrahams said then proceeded to draw a long golden sword. "This is the symbol!". The gates raised, and the army marched through.

(**Time-lapse)**

In the dead silence of night, a shrill bell rang out. Everyone immediately bolted upright, as this was a signal of emergency. Zethos got dressed quickly, then gurgled some water before drawing his sword and running off to the top of the wall. A soldier quickly debriefed him: "The ninth defence line has fallen! We estimate that the first group of Endermen shall arrive no sooner than in 30 minutes!"

They started out as a purplish black line among the blue horizon, which gradually advanced into recognisable shapes - unmistakable distinctive tall black men with extremely long arms holding blocks of TNT. They teleported all along the way.

"But they can just teleport past our defence lines!" Zethos pointed out the problem. Abrahams had joined them, and smirked: "If you think that our city is protected by mere stone walls, then your'e wrong."

The Endermen separated into groups, which tackled the walls separately. They placed all of their TNT together into large blocks, and ignited them. Archers were giving them a hard time, picking out the hostile mobs one by one.

Suddenly, a breach was made. A particularly big TNT nuke was set off, which blew a miniature hole in the rough wall, enough for the incoming armour-wearing Zombies to crawl through. They were of every colour, yellow, grey, brown, checkers patterned grey, sometimes blue, and the occasional glowing or loads of no armour.

Zethos soon found himself downstairs, and fighting for his life. Mobs poured over him, clearly having the upper hand, then began seizing him and hitting him with whatever tool they spawned with. He was covered in bruises and gashes, and was bleeding heavily.

"**Don****'****t forget that we, the winds are with you.****" **The sword spoke to Zethos. **"****Call upon my name - Zephyros for power.****" **Zethos then called desperately for help.

At first, nothing happened. Just as a mob was about to strike down at Zethos's unprotected neck, the sword suddenly glowed green. A burst of wind came from within the sword, and hurled all of the mobs off.

Zethos stood up shakily, green energy flowed from the sword, slowly healing his wounds. Suddenly, a flashing set of armour appeared in front of Zethos. He stepped back, surprised.

"**Wind Armour, unlocked, walk through image to activate.****"** Zephyros the Wind Sword spoke. Zethos leapt, and with a brilliant flash of light, he was on the ground and wearing a Coterie Craft texture pack-like green diamond armour, except there were 2 wings on either side of the helmet, and his leggings had fins on either side of them. The surface was brushed, sort of like green aluminium.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Zethos jumped up, 5 blocks! "What-the?!" He yelled out in confusion as he hit the ground-and took no fall damage! **"****You take no fall damage while you are wearing the Wind Armour, how high you can jump will depend on how many Wind energy you have stored inside of you.****" **Zephyros explained.

"Incoming Ghasts and fireballs!" The guard from the lookout tower yelled from a redstone loudspeaker, before the tower was blown to bits by one.

He leapt from the tower - and fell right into a horde of Zombies. There was a munching noise and the smell of blood in the air, and all that was left of the guard was bones.

"Holy damn! That's scary!" A guard yelled from the top of the walls. Suddenly, a fireball struck him too - in his temples, and blew him to smithereens…

"Stand your ground!" Abrahams yelled, waving his sword as he dug his boots firmly into the ground. Zethos leapt up, and sent a blast of wind which cut through 10 Zombies or so at once, but there were 20000 more.

**Zethos****'****s POV**

Holy, Notch. I was fighting for my life.

The Zombies were swarming me, their sick green faces showing nothing but the lust for flesh.

Ghasts flew overhead, attempting to shoot me with fireballs.

"Don't let them get near the seal!" I heard Abrahams behind me yell. A few Zombie Pigmen had gotten through and were heading towards a blue flag. But it was too late. The flag was ripped to shreds, and the entire barrier disappeared.

Ghasts flew through, and bombard the army. Taking tens after tens of lives.

_No, no, no! There has to be a way to save these people__…_Suddenly, words flashed across my eyes: "Wind Power Cluster Achieved, Activate Overdrive?" I mentally thought yes, and a sonic boom shot out from me, knocking all of the monsters in a 40 block radius around me.

Everyone turned to look at me with shocked expressions, then the sky darkened. A tornado drew me up into the air, and mini tornadoes all came spiralling down on the desert plains.

Time literally froze, everything slowed down to a crawl. Green energy shot out from within my sword, Zephyros. The energy clustered around me, and with a brilliant flash of green light, I was a wind phoenix. Green metallic-feathered wings shot out from where my arms would've been, and my legs had been replaced with transparent green claws that looked like they could rip through steel. A beak shout out from where my mouth would've been, and I knew that I had tail feathers. The sword was nowhere to be seen - it probably had merged with me anyway.

I hovered for a moment, before aiming for a thousand hostile necks, then I dived down, extending my wings.

**Nobody****'****s POV**

From anyone else point of view, the above all happened in less than 2 seconds. The wind struck down, and took out half of the monsters. Then with a brilliant green flash, in Zethos's place was a large green transparent phoenix. The phoenix had feathers of steel. He dived, and ripped through the necks of thousands of monsters in the blink of an eye.

Everyone just stood there, gawking. All of the mobs were gone, with the occasional retreating one or two Zombies or Ghasts which were probably left out on purpose - to go back home and tell how fast they were wiped out to their comrades, and scare the battle out of them.

There was another green flash, and a tornado carried the now human Zethos back down onto the ground.

"Darn, I am so hungry, does anyone have some food?" Zethos joked before he fainted, falling face - down into the mud.


	6. The Girl, the Demon, And the City

Chapter 6

**Nobody****'****s POV**

**Somewhere in an unknown dimension**

The life form on the Netherrack throne gave a deep grumble, as if sensing something wrong. A cloaked servant materialised into the room, and bowed, shivering before the man on the throne.

"_So..?__" _The man narrowed his…or it's pure, pupil-less white eyes. _"__Master__…__we__…__have failed. The army was slain by a single man__…__apparently he had Notch__'__s blessing.__" _The servant said shakily, not daring to look her master in the face.

The room shook, and dark tendrils shot out of the throne, which enveloped the kneeling servant, who screamed in fear. _"__No! No, please, no master!__" _She screamed, and the tendrils subsided. _"__Ugh__…" _The man clutched his head, as his eyes turned red, and then back to white again. _"__Go, do not fail me again! Or otherwise, you shall face the consequences!__" _And then, he flicked his fingers and sent a sonic boom through the room that sent his servant practically running for her life away.

"Ugh…where am I?" Zethos opened his eyes. He was in a blue tent, and a green, transparent phoenix was hovering over him. "Zephyros! How long was I out? And where are we?" He asked, looking around frantically. **"****Don****'****t worry, you are with the camp. You were out for a day. We are currently halfway to the city, about a few ten miles to go.****" **Zephyros replied in a string of words, almost without any punctuation. "Geez, how do you know all that?" Zethos said as he flopped down back onto his makeshift bed. **"****All of the winds are a part of me, I am literally everywhere where there is wind.****" **Zephyros said casually. "But how are you in here then? There's no wind here." Zethos asked, troubled. **"****This form****…****it****'****s mainly a manifestation of the appearance of all the winds. It thus, has a solid body.****" **Zephyros patted his belly with his huge wings. "Geez, well I'm going to get some food to eat now, I am starving." Zethos said as he leapt of the bed and went out of his tent.

The soldiers were all sitting near a fire, as It was near dusk. They were all roasting marshmallows, and telling spooky stories. The shadows that the fire created made the stories even scarier.

"And so, the headless farmer banged the door of the little cabin, poor little Tom and his mother shivered in a corner. Suddenly, the door was broken down!" Many yelped in fright and nibbled on their fingers. "The headless farmer entered the cabin, and moaned: '_BRAINS__…' _Then - Oh, you're awaked! Thank goodness, we though you weren't going to make it!" A soldier called Genis was telling the story as he noticed that Zethos was walking silently towards them, and took a seat.

"Mm! These marshmallows are good." Zethos said as he tried one that the soldier had handed him. He was just about to ask for another when suddenly, the fire went out. "What the heck?! Bart! Get the matches would you?" Genis yelled. "Uh-yes sir!" Bart said as he got up and started feeling his way back.

Suddenly, there was a loud shrill scream, the sound of a sword being drawn and the area was flooded with the light of purple fire. Bart's head…was seen a few feet away, lolling on the ground.

The soldiers all screamed.

Standing on a boulder, was a girl, and she was wearing a purple and black hoodie. Black jeans which hugged her legs tightly were extending down her skinny legs. Her hand was lit with purple fire, and she was somewhat distant. She had big purple eyes and a slightly upturned nose. The expression on her face was neutral and cold, she somewhat resembled an Endergirl. Without a word, she summoned a fireball and hurled it towards Zethos, who immediately parried it with his sword and sent it flying into a tree nearby. The tree, much to everyone's horror, disintegrated into nothingness.

Genis stood forward, and took out his diamond sword, it glowed, which meant that it was enchanted. "Fire aspect with sharpness and unbreaking, neat huh? It was my father's…" He said, gaining a distant and sad look. "I'll help you, friend. You have saved us too many times to count." Zethos nodded, then smiled gratefully. And they both raised their swords, and charged.

"Arghhhh!" Zethos yelled as he brought his sword upwards in an arc. The wind boosted the momentum of the sword, and almost dragged Zethos along. However, the girl suddenly teleported out of sight! "Above you!" Genis shouted, he jumped and parried the downer-cut from the girl. She was using a sword made of the same fire she wielded.

Suddenly, she twisted her body in mid-air, and wrenched Genis's sword right from his arms. The momentum propelled her once again to the air, she raised her sword, and spin-dived down. The purple blade aiming directly for Genis's exposed neck.

For Zethos, everything happened in slow motion. The purple fire wielding girl jumped into the air, and then spiralled down, sword aiming for Genis's neck. "No!" He yelled, as he thrusted his sword forward, and a green ball of wind shot out of his sword which exploded when it came into contact with the girl. She was hurled through the air, and crashed into a tree.

"Woah! What was that, Zephyros?" Zethos exclaimed in delight. **"****Wind energy ball unlocked, it is a highly concentrated ball of wind energy that explodes upon slight pressure.****" **Zephyros explained from the sword. Everyone ran around to Zethos, and crowded him in cheers and hugs. "Thanks, I owe you on, friend!" Said Genis as he slapped Zethos on the back.

Unknown to them, the girl quietly got up, and slithered away into the night.

**Unknown girl****'****s POV**

I just couldn't.

I couldn't go back the that monster, that evil…vile…creature. So what if I am his adoptive daughter? It won't stop him from killing me. I hate that stupid little 'army' of idiots, and I hate…Herobrine even more. But mostly, I hate myself.

What was I? Following his orders and doing his bidding, harming innocent lives. And what did he do for me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He found me in an abandoned house, crying my eyes out, and made me his 'daughter'. Which is Herobrinian for 'slave'.

Why did I even want to go back? He never treated me nicely anyways. But if I didn't go back, where would I go? Maybe I could follow the group into their city, and steal things for a living.

So I made a promise to Notch, that I wouldn't go back to…him.

**Nobody****'****s POV**

Slowly, slowly, vegetation began to appear, and the hot and dry desert faded into a distant view. The air became crisp and refreshing.

The camp stopped at a mountain ledge that overlooked a gigantic and crystal-clear lake that was more like a sea. A streak of sunlight beamed through the clouds boldly, and the massive and impressive capital of Gheshantia stood in the middle of the lake, upon a circular island.

The castle was easily spotted from here, as the entire island was one big hill. And the beaches were the lowest, the ground slowly rising up until meeting at the centre in a cone shape. The castle was sitting on the summit.

"It looks so small." Zethos had countered. But Genis had simply laughed and shrugged it off, "The buildings are all designed specially, that's why." As they travelled down a narrow footpath, Zethos realised that the lake was sitting in a gigantic crater. "It was caused by a meteor impact." Genis explained.

As they came closer to the island, Zethos gasped at the architecture. The house were all of ordinary sizes, except they were all built on rings of stone and wood that circled all over the island, from the biggest to the smallest ones at the topmost. The houses all overlapped each other, it was something from the future. There was a bad part though, the houses at the bottom won't have any sunlight.

"How come you don't have walls?" Zethos asked Genis, who replied, "We don't need them, the water flows out of the island, outwards from secret holes hidden underneath it. The current will just push enemy boats back. The only entrance is the giant drawbridge you see there underwater." He pointed at a dark shape submerged. Zethos again admired and gasped at the pure genius architecture of the city.

They reached the beach of the lake, and a soldier took out a horn and blowed, signalling their arrival. The drawbridge slowly, slowly surfaced, water poured down from it. As soon as they heard it click into place, they stepped onto the bridge.

The city was expecting their arrival, since they had sent an eagle ahead. Soldiers with trumpets and drums played the city's anthem, and welcomed them warmly. They were taken by horse drawn chariots to the castle.


End file.
